


Habit

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianne Martell goes after men and throws them away when she is finished. But Jon is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

Arianne is halfway gone for Jon when she finds out that he's still in high school.

She's slightly drunk, and he and his father are staring and her, bewildered, as she stands on their doorway and tells them that her car has broken down. He looks too clean, too _nice_ for Arianne. Her usual boy toys are older and harder. Arys was a bodyguard, the lead singer of that band called Darkstar had gotten Arianne into smoking, and Aegon had shown her how to shoplift. But Jon's got a fresh face and it isn't until he's driving her home in his pickup that she realizes there's an AP Chem book in his car with his name on it, a receipt sticking out of it saying that he's bought it only a week ago.

"So how old are you?" she asks, and Jon is concentrating on getting them out of the snowy roads and onto the paved one.

"Seventeen. My birthday was last week."

Arianne herself is twenty two. That's a five year distance. She goes for older men, not younger ones, and as Jon drops her off, she asks for his number so she can call about getting her car out of his driveway, where she just managed to park it before puking in her purse.

"Sure," Jon says, and writes it on her arm. She's forgotten her phone at home, so there'd been no calling Areo for a ride. Still, with his warm hands holding her arm, Arianne feels like a child again, and the phone number on her arm reminds her of middle school. She's trying so hard to hide her grin that a grimace comes out instead.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?" Jon asks, and Arianne just shakes her head. His face is scrunched up with worry, and Arianne thinks, _high school, high school, high school_ , until the desire to kiss him ebbs away.

But not completely. He basically has to half-drag Arianne to her door, and when Areo opens it, she places a sloppy kiss on Jon's cheek. His face heats immediately, and Arianne grins at him.

"Areo, this is Jon! Jon's my _savior!_ My white night!"

Jon stands there awkwardly and says, "Bye, Arianne. Feel better," and then runs out into the blizzard back to his car.

Areo is carrying her like a baby up the stairs, and she mumbles, "Why are all the nice ones in high school, Areo?"

She can feel him shrug as she falls asleep.

~

He comes with her car two days later, and Arianne is awake and sober. He's put in a new tank of gas and her seats don't smell like vomit anymore.

She invites him inside her house for lunch, since she has a whole pie of pizza and it's Saturday, so no one is home. Dad's at physical therapy, Quents out looking at colleges, and Trystane is at a friend's house.

"I don't know..." Jon says, "My stepmom is making pot roast."

It takes Arianne a second to realize that he's kidding, and she punches his arm and says, "Get in here, then."

Jon smiles at her politely and says, "All right." Then he says, "I hate pot roast."

She grins at him.

Arianne thought that her attraction to him was limited to when she was drunk. She was wrong. She still feels immensely appreciative of his good looks, and that's just a nice way of saying _turned on._

It isn't until Jon is laughing at her joke about cops and she's laughing at his his strangled, "My dad is a cop" that Arianne leans in and kisses him.

He's a good kisser, Jon is, especially for a seventeen year old.

Somehow, Arianne doesn't really care. But then, she never really has.

~

She knows that she makes him confused sometimes. How one moment she can be writhing underneath him and kissing him and the other not answering his calls and screaming at him. But Arianne knows this is wrong. And she doesn't care, which is what really worries her. Because Jon is perfect, and she wants him. But they can't come out with their relationship, or whatever this is, until he's eighteen. And really, even then, she's worried that his dad, saintly police chief Ned Stark, will try to kill her for corrupting his son.

Arianne realizes this and Jon does too, because he's no idiot, and he seems to know everything going on in her head. She didn't mean to seduce a high schooler.

But she has, and now she can't let him go.

~

It's a hard secret to keep. So she doesn't keep it.

When she tells her uncle Oberyn, he pauses mid-drink and says, "Shit, girl. You fucked up. Police chief's son? Seriously, Ari, you gotta use your brain."

"We haven't done much, so it's still legal, Oberyn. I just need advice."

"You like the guy?"

"Very much."

"You wanna be with him?"

"I think so."

"Then don't keep it from his family. They'll hate you now, but they'll hate him too if you guys wait to tell them."

~

Arianne tells Jon she wants to tell his dad about them.

"We haven't had sex, Jon, so we're not doing anything illegal. I don't want you to have to keep this a secret."

Arianne has been talking for five minutes, and Jon hasn't said anything yet. She grabs his hand and looks at it. He is pale compared to her. She's keeping the tears out of her eyes when he grabs her chin and pulls her face to his.

"I will do whatever you think is right, Arianne."

She kisses him and he tastes like the winter outside, but in her room they're nice and warm.

~

On the next Sunday, she goes to see Ned Stark at work.

He's in the precinct, and Arianne has to wait for him to leave before she can talk to him.

"Mr. Stark? Can I have a moment?"

"Arianne. How nice to see you. How's everything going?"

Arianne hasn't been this nervous since she first had sex.

"Great." She clears her throat, "Can I talk to you? In private."

~

"I don't approve," Ned tells Jon, "But I can't stop you, can I?"

Jon is still mad at his father, for making Arianne cry, but he answers, "No, dad. I don't think you can."

His father nods tersely. Jon feels the need to explain himself.

"Arianne is special, dad. She sees me for who I am, not as your son, not as Robb's brother, not as a quiet guy who knows nothing about life. She loves me and I feel the same about her."

Ned's hands are tight on the steering wheel.

"I know what you mean, Jon. It's hard to stay away from a woman you love."

They ride the rest of the way home in silence, the ghost of Jon's dead mother hanging between them.

~

Their relationship is hard.

Jon's in college, and Arianne has just started working for Water Gardens, a pharmaceutical company that was trying to use viper venom to treat cancer patients. It's hard, because between studying for the MCATs and researching vipers, Jon and Arianne barely have time for one another. It's only when Arianne tells him that they never see each other that Jon offers to clear out a closet for Arianne in his apartment.

"Come live with me," he says, and Arianne is so happy she might burst.

The day after she moves in, she's at a starbucks, picking up a coffee for Jon when she bumps into her ex, Arys.

He's doing well, and his wife is pregnant now, and he asks her about her love life.

"Well, I'm in love and I'm alive, so I guess that's good, right?"

Arys smiles at her and she knows that there are no hard feelings, not anymore, when he says, "That's amazing. You're glowing, Ari. I'm so happy for you. When are you due?"

She puts a hand on her belly, and says, "Oh, shush! All my in-laws to be live in this neighborhood and it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Arys grins, "Well, congratulations on your pregnancy. I hope it's a little girl. I know how much you love babies."

Arianne laughs all the way home. When she gets inside, she knows that Jon will be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please review, and follow me on tumblr. My name is the-eagle-girl


End file.
